User blog:JackiiSekaiReborn/Character Info
Protag (HUMAN) Tomo is a 13-year-old teenager. Being the calm, chill boy he is, he meditates. As he likes ducks, he enjoys duck herding. He loves cooking and is in the cooking club at school. He is kind and caring, but can also be very ignorant and a bit selfish. He is an Asian American, but he goes to school in Japan. He has a severe phobia of heights and is obsessed with video games. Physically, He is in good shape. He is average-height for his age with white skin, partially green hair and black eyes. His natural hair color, by the way, is gray. He lives in an upper-class neighborhood. His parents passed away 12 years ago, leaving his older brother to look after him. Tomo goes to Shirokura High School, where his favorite subjects are Tech and Math. Tomo's best friend is a female teenager (name undecided, help is appreciated). They get on well most of the time. He also hangs around with a female friend of his. They enjoy doing photography together. DS-tan (might be DSi XL-tan later on) DS-tan is a 12-year-old nurse. Despite her age, she does well at her job. She enjoys anime and cute Japanese culture. She likes pastel colors and candy. She is soft and cute, but can also be very sadistic and a bit violent. She is completely Japanese unlike protag, who is only part Japanese. She is currently in medical school. She is obsessed with frilly, pink, over-knee socks. She always has 3DS-kun and 2DS-tan looking after her. She enjoys writing edgy stories on facebook, fantasizing about murder mysteries taking place in cute settings. Other than that, she is pretty fun to be around, as she jokes around a lot. Xbox One X-tan Xbox One X-tan is a 17-year-old general who enjoys painting. She is witty and creative, but can also be very selfish and a bit boring. She is a Japanese American who defines herself as a bisexual. She is currently at school. She has phobias of sheep and flying, but she hides it a lot. Physically, she is in pretty good shape. She is tall with pale skin, light gray hair and green eyes. She has a birthmark on her left cheek. She was raised in a happy family home with two loving parents and a brother. She goes to (school name undecided help me please thanks) School, where her favorite subjects are drama and music. She is currently single, because her last boyfriend, Yamada, fell off a roof on accident. Her best friend is her brother, Xbox One X-kun. They get on well most of the time. She also enjoys building cars. Most of the time she can't do anything she enjoys because she is busy managing the school. Her brother manages the Leanbox Army and its Faction during school hours on school grounds, making her very frustrated at him. The hardships of managing the school made her bitter and usually, she snaps every time someone seems to make her angry. Category:Blog posts